Adrianna Jupe
Adrianna Jupe was a Junior (Grade 11) at Clearwater High School and recurring character in the third and fourth seasons, although becomes a regular character in the fifth. As a freshman, she was on the cheerleading squad had an intense frenemy relationship with Candace Jones. She is known to be a pampered princess who wears the best clothes, wears the most makeup, and gets whatever she wants by making people afraid of her, but treats others kindly as long as they treat her that way back. She is not afraid to stick up for herself or anyone else and is very protective of her friends. As the series progresses, her diva attitude tones down and she and Candace become good friends. She is known to lie, however, to get her way. In the seventh season, it was revealed she has lupus and leaves for Houston to get experimental treatment. Although she was slated to return several episodes later, she was written out of the series instead. She is best friends with Wendy McGee and good friends with Candace, Matt Malloy, Nicole Hoffman, Tripp Nathanson, and her ex-boyfriend Micah Quick. She was also friends with the now-deceased Wyatt Zuckerman. She is portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove. Character History Season 3 In Honeymoon Avenue, she is at the cheerleading tryouts and sees Candace walking in like she owns the place, so she makes a rude comment towards her saying that she is already here for that. When Candace asks who she is, she reveals herself as class president and makes Candace feel stupid when she didn't know they had one. When she sees Wendy walk in and everyone watch her, she asks who she is and asks Candace if she is her friend. Candace tells her that she was. Later on, she catches Candace about to put laxatives in Wendy's water before her audition and calls her out on it, saying she doesn't put up with that catty behavior. She walks over to Candace and takes out her earring, ready to fight her. They are broken up and Adrianna calls Candace pathetic for trying to sabotage her friend. She later finds Wendy in the bathroom, upset, and comforts her, telling her to break free from Candace's evil grip and do what she loves. Wendy takes her advice and Adrianna befriends her, giving Wendy her number. When Wendy admits she thought Adrianna was just a mean girl, Adrianna admits that she is nice, but doesn't put up with bullshit. It is later mentioned that she made the cheerleading team, much to Candace's disgust. In Wake Me Up, she gets partnered with Candace for a project and tells her that she better not be the only one doing work on it. They are seen talking in class about their project. The next day, she goes to the bathroom with Candace and sees Wendy crying in it, asking her what is wrong. She helps Wendy with her romance problems with Zak and yells at Candace for trying to ruin Wendy's chance with him. She then sends her to go talk to him and is pleased when she hears they set up a date. In You Know I'm No Good, she is swooning over Wendy's romance with Zak and calls her his muse, saying how romantic it is. When Zak comes to talk to Wendy, she pushes Candace and Micah away, letting Wendy have privacy with him. In Dark Horse (1), she is at lunch with her friends and agrees with Siobhan that the school has been boring lately and suggests they plan a dance. When Candace doesn't pay attention to the conversation, she sees her staring at Sophie and asks her why she's staring at a girl. Candace denies doing so, but Adrianna is still suspicious. She later sees Candace and Sophie make out and stops Candace from leaving, telling her what she saw. She then threatens to destroy Candace when Candace says that she can destroy Adrianna. Adrianna then tells her that she wants an IOU in exchange for her keeping what she saw for herself, which Candace agrees to. She then tells Candace that she should choose between Sophie and Micah, but Candace says she doesn't have to, so Adrianna calls her a slut and walks off. In Uprising, she is rude to Wendy after Candace tells people she has been saying mean things about Siobhan. Wendy is confused as to why people are being rude and pulls Adrianna aside to find out. Adrianna tells her they're mad at her because of what she said about Siobhan and Wendy then asks her if she's ever heard her say a mean thing in her life to which Adrianna responds no. Adrianna then realizes that since it came from Candace, she never should have believed it in the first place. Adrianna then encourages Wendy to stop Candace from being awful to her and goes back to her friends. Later on, she catches Wendy about to squirt paint on Candace to make it look like she got her period and is impressed, but still calls it the weakest revenge scheme she's ever seen and offers to help her with a better one. She shows Wendy the video she got of Candace and Sophie making out which shocks Wendy. She then explains to Wendy that she and Zak need it play it on the big screen during the pep assembly that day. After some convincing, Wendy agrees to do it and Adrianna wishes her luck. She joins Wendy and Zak before she has to go on and cheer in the back room as they set up the sabotage and is impressed with Zak's tech skills. She then tells them to wait until their routine is over so she can show off her ass and winks as she goes on stage. After the video plays in front of the whole school, Candace tries to blame Adrianna, but Wendy quickly takes the credit. After Candace storms off, Adrianna high fives Wendy and compliments her on doing what she did. She then comforts Wendy when she starts to cry after feeling awful for what she did. In Same Love, she comments that she doesn't want Candace looking at her boobs in the girl's change room. When Candace improves her image by starting a gay-straight alliance rally, Adrianna asks what's going on and apologizes for how she acted in the locker room. She says that she doesn't make them uncomfortable, but that her apology doesn't make them friends and walks away. She is impressed after Candace goes off an a homophobic girl and compliments her, possibly forgiving her with the rest of Candace's old friends. In Misery Business (1), she asks Wendy if she's having relationship problems already after she is paranoid about Zak keeping something from her and assures her that there's nothing wrong. At lunch, she is sitting with Candace who is staring at the meme photo of her and Sophie going around the school and asks if she's still obsessed with it. Candace says that she has to find the person who made it so she can take them down, which Adrianna agrees with and asks how she is going to do. Candace explains that she knows someone who can trace the original account that uploaded it and watches her talk to him. She later saves Candace from the ridicule of other students and flicks off and insults Blake who is making sexual advances towards her. She leads her into the computer lab and asks her if she found out who made the picture yet. Candace explains that Liam found the uploader's email, but not the person behind it. Adrianna says that whoever did it must have known her locker combination, but neither know where to go from there. Adrianna leaves and Candace sees that the computer she was at is still logged in. She sees that the email of the user is the same one that Liam gave her and assumes that the person who made the email is Adrianna. She confronts her about this at lunch by throwing her smoothie all over her. Candace then accuses her of making the picture and Adrianna says that it wasn't her. Candace punches her which results in Adrianna slipping in the smoothie and falling. Candace continues to fight her as Adrianna tries to get her off and they are soon broken up by teachers where Adrianna explains what's going on and are taken to the office. On the way out of the office, Adrianna looks pissed and flicks Candace off as she leaves. In Misery Business (2), she defends Wendy against Zak after they find out he's actually 22, not 15 like he said. She calls him a pedophile along with Micah and tells him that Wendy doesn't want to talk to him. After he leaves, she checks on Wendy to make sure she is okay. In I Write Sins Not Tragedies, she and Wendy see Micah being yelled at by someone, so they go to see what's going on after he leaves. She asks him if he's on another person's hit list and he says that he's sure the guy wants him dead. Candace comes and Adrianna still seems upset with her over the misunderstanding with the pictures. Adrianna says that if she hears Micah is in the hospital, she'll know what happened. In Internet Killed the Video Star, she is at her locker with Micah, Wendy, and Candace discussing the email girls are using to get money for their nude pictures. She mentions that she heard Leah Gerard sent one in and the girls gossip about it while Micah is confused. She explains to Micah what the email is and he is shocked. She then tells Micah to stop trying to ruin Ethan's life when he brings it up again and then goes back to gossiping about the email with the girls and walk off. In Vampire Money (1), Wendy asks Ade and Siobhan what they know about Jarrod Keppler and she tells her that the only thing she knows it that he's a drug dealer, which shocks Wendy. She later calls him an asshole when she sees something is going on between him and Wendy, not finding out that they're cousins. She then tells Micah not to say anything bad about Wendy getting back with Zak despite their age gap. In Vampire Money (2), she is at the spring fling and mentions how there are no guys for her to dance with, so Micah offers to, but she blows him off. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Appearances Central Episodes Relationships Micah Quick Main Article: Micah-Adrianna Relationship * Start Up: OctaHate (421) * Break Up: Roses (517) ** He found out she had lied about living in a group home. Trivia *She has had a total of 6 plots. **She has the least amount of plots or is tied for the least amount out of any regular in both Season 5 & 7. *She is the first regular to receive a plot while they were only a recurring character. The second was Zak Ule. *Out of all characters who received a plot despite not being a regular at the time, she has the most with 2. *She was originally supposed to be played by Ariel Winter, but was switched with Breean's actress, Miranda Cosgrove. *She was the Freshman Class President. *Her twitter handle is @AdriannaJupiter. *Despite being credited as a regular during all of Season 5, she was left out of the intro. *She is the third regular character to be diagnosed with a major physical illness; her's being lupus. Candace was the first with her cancer diagnosis and the second being Moon with endometriosis. Quotes *(to Candace) "Wow, doesn’t someone look like they own the place? Too bad I’m already here for that, honey." (First Line) *(to Wendy) "I won’t, don’t worry." (Final Line) *"I’m nice, I just don’t put up with any bullshit." *"I don’t want anything from you now. But someday I will. And you’re gonna do it, whatever it is." *"This is high school, people aren’t playing games anymore." *(To Wendy) "Mary-Sue is bringing her A game, I see." *"I think she can do better than a guy who can’t see his poor excuse of a dick over his beer gut." Gallery adrianna.jpg|Season 3 Main Promo Image adrianna3.2.jpg|Season 3 adrianna4.jpg|Season 4 Main Promo Image adrianna4.2.jpg|Season 4 adrianna4.3.jpg|Season 4 adrianna4.4.jpg|Season 4 adrianna4.5.jpg|Season 4 adrianna5a.jpg|Season 5 Main Promo Image adrianna5.2.jpg|Season 5 adrianna5.3.jpg|Season 5 adrianna6.jpg|Season 6 Main Promo Image adrianna6.2.jpg|Season 6 adrianna6.3.png|Season 6 adrianna6.4.jpg|Season 6 adrianna6.5.png|Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Juniors Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7